This is a multidisciplinary project dedicated to scientific progress, training, public service and continuing education in otoneurology. Clinical and basic scientists work together through a balanced endeavor, with close, daily interaction. The clinical research in the Human Vestibular Laboratory is directed toward the acquisition of fundamental information about diseases that cause dizziness, vertigo, dysequilibrium, ataxia and other impairments of visual- oculomotor function. A unique feature of the clinical research is the use of pathological material from patients with well documented medical histories to make possible the establishment of clinical-pathological correlations. The objective of the basic research is to study the cellular, molecular and physiological bases of the function of the inner ear receptor organs, the visual system and various central nervous system elements which together are responsible for the maintenance of equilibrium and orientation. Basic research in the Vestibular Nerve Function Laboratory is concerned with studies of the basic anatomy and physiology of the nerve, as well as studies of the molecular mechanisms of nerve function by the application of a technique based on histochemistry, immunoreactivity and in-situ hybridization. The studies are designed to help us understand how a simple head movement can generate a great variety of signals in the vestibular centers that are required for normal reflex function. Experimental studies in the Vestibulo-ocular Function Laboratory investigate the mechanisms of gentamicin ototoxicity and the resultant changes in vestibulo-ocular function. The work is directed toward the application of modern technology to the development of new testing methods and the acquisition of fundamental information necessary for the solution of otoneurological problems. The research efforts are combined with a successfully established training program to bring to the field young, innovative clinical and basic science investigators, a Community Outreach Program (Information Dissemination), and a Continuing Medical Education program in cooperation with the faculty and resources of the UCLA Division of Head and Neck Surgery (Otolaryngeology). In addition to the immediate clinical benefits, we hope to gain further knowledge of the higher order function of the brain and contribute to the amelioration of the personal suffering and economic burden caused by vestibular disorders.